One Life In The Hand Of Others
by elspethana
Summary: With the help of the Lioness and the future king, Lana travels across Tortall to find the only one strong enough to send her back home to the year 2005...a black robe on the run
1. Chapter 1

**One life In The Hand Of Others**

**Summary: **Lana is thrown back in time to deliver a message to Prince Jonathan, which is easy enough. Her challenge doesn't lie in finding the Prince, it's in finding a way back home. She comes into contact with some of our favourite characters from Tortall, all trying to help her return to the place she came from. But there's only one who is strong enough to do it…

CHAPTER 1

'I need you to come over, there's an errand you must run for me.' The weak voice came softly over the phone, and the girl on the other end sighed inwardly. She loved her Aunt Varnya dearly, but lately Lana felt as though she was being taken advantage of. Then she scolded herself, her Aunt was sick, and she needed help. There was no one else available to do it, and she should be proud to think that her Aunt trusted her more than her own son's with these things, even though most were just monotonous everyday jobs.

'I'll be there in 20 minutes'.

As Lana put on her beloved off-white coat and boots, she wondered why it was that her Aunt didn't seem to be regaining her strength. The current bout of influenza that was encompassing the city had hit her hard, and Lana found it difficult to believe that Varnya was weak enough to catch it in the first place. _Maybe it is all that time stuck indoors, pouring over weird maps and old looking documents, and not enough fresh air that had her immune system down. Better get her some vitamin c – it can't hurt her_.

She picked up her bag, and checked for her usual necessities – purse, mobile phone, make-up bag, ipod for the car (the stereo wasn't currently on speaking terms with her), sunglasses and keys, and then set off for the short drive to her Aunt's.

'Hello?'

'Come in, Lana, I'm in the lounge room.'

_So she's finally migrated out of her study_, she thought as she let herself into her Aunt's house. But when she walked in, that thought was immediately squashed as she realised that her Aunt had merely moved her mounds of papers into a more comfortable setting. She was seated on the couch with a red tartan blanket wrapped tightly around her, surrounded by scattered and discarded pieces of paper, old newspapers, magazines and very old looking reports.

'I thought you promised to rest?'

Varnya looked up at Lana guiltily, with the start of a smile working away at the corners of her thin mouth. 'I tried to rest, but you know I can't relax when there's something on my mind.'

Lana knew very well. Her Aunt Varnya was an Animal Rights activist, an ambassador for an Equal Opportunity council, a Legal Aid part time, and Social worker part time, among other things. To Lana, she didn't know how her Aunt coped with it all; her plate always seemed so full – she ALWAYS had those things on her mind. But in more recent times, Varnya's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Of late, her focus had been on the catastrophic events that had been sweeping the world, particularly the disastrous flooding that was overtaking the UK. Yes, it was horrible and Lana felt sympathetic to all that had been affected by it, but what could one person do from the other side of the world? She didn't understand. Her Aunt was undoubtedly an amazingly caring and selfless person, but she was also a mystery.

Unbeknownst to Lana, the mystery was about to deepen.

'Anyway, I have rested, because I've nearly completed my latest work. The only thing left to be done is deliver a message, and that's what I need you to do.'

'What is it you've been working on? What are all these?' Lana waved a hand at the papers littering the table and floor.

'I've been researching the area around the site of the latest floods in the UK, trying to work out how it all happened.'

'Um…that would be because it rained a lot?'

'Don't be smart, Lana, you know what I mean. Some historians specialising in ancient flora and fauna have discovered that there used to be a forest at the end of the valley lining the overflowing dam where the most water has collected, and apparently that used to work as a kind of barrier for most of the heavy flowing waters, causing the water to slow down enough so that the overflow on the other end wasn't strong enough to be destructive.'

'OK, so the historians have worked all that out, but that doesn't tell me what you have been working on.'

'Ha ha. I've been trying to find a way to fix it, and I've finally come up with something, although it is kind of unorthodox.'

'Fix it? How? By organising someone to plant more trees? Rebuilding the forest?'

'No. By making sure the trees were never cut down in the first place.'

_I think the lack of fresh air isn't just causing the flu, but causing her to lose her marbles as well!_ Lana looked at her Aunt like she was out of her mind. 'Aunty Varnya, what do you mean by "making sure the trees were never cut down"? You told me that historians specialising in ANCIENT flora and fauna spoke of the forest. That means it existed hundreds of years ago! What do you plan on doing, going back in time?' At this, Lana laughed, until she saw that Varnya didn't.

'Lana, there's something I should quickly tell you, and then you must be on your way.'

After Varnya had stopped speaking, Lana sat open mouthed and staring for a good couple of minutes. She didn't know whether her original though that her Aunt had lost her mind was really true, or whether to believe the incredible tale she had just told.

_Magic._ _Like something out of a fairy tale. She can't really be serious._

'Are you sure about this? Have you been eating properly?' Lana added as an afterthought.

'Lana, this isn't a joke. I can't do this myself, you can see how weak I am!'

'But Aunty Varnya, who ever heard of sending somebody back in time? Magic doesn't exist, it can't!' Lana was getting worried now; her beloved Aunt seemed to really believe in what she was saying. 'You've been watching too much Harry Potter!'

'That's not real magic, Lana, I don't need a wand. But why can't it exist? People don't believe anymore because they haven't REALLY seen it, haven't experienced it. It used to exist, a long time ago. Now I guess it's not as common as it used to be...' She trailed off in thought for a moment, before realising that she had stopped talking. 'This is something that I've kept from my family for years, because I didn't know how you would handle it. Obviously I made the right choice in not telling, but now this is urgent. Just trust me, you'll believe.' Varnya picked up an envelope off the table and handed it to Lana. 'This is what I need you to deliver for me. Take it to a man called Jonathan Conte. ONLY him, do you understand? No one else is to see the contents; it would only confuse people who didn't understand.'

'But-I-I…' Lana didn't know what to do, this definitely was not what she expected to be hearing when she came around today.

'Put that envelope in your bag, and stand up. The sooner I send you off, the sooner these floods will end and everything will be fine. Just bear with me, I have to gather my strength.' Varnya must have seen the horrified look on Lana's face, for she said 'Child, you know I would never do anything to purposely put you in danger, but you must trust me. This will save thousands of lives.'

'But how can sending me back to God-knows when change ANYTHING? You haven't even told me where I'm going, or how I'll get back, even if this works! Have you done this before? How do you know what will happen?' Lana was terrified now, and the calm look on her Aunts face only heightened her anxiety.

Better get this over and done with, before I use all my strength explaining things. It's better for her to leave now, without fully knowing and understanding the details, than letting hundreds of others die in floods that she can prevent. She will work things out for herself; she's a soldier after-all. As Varnya summoned her last reserves of strength, and prepared to place the spell which would send her favourite niece back to the era of knights, she said 'Remember what I have told you Lana, Jonathan Conte - he is tall with coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes, and he lives on a hill. Give the letter to him.'

I'd better play along with her game thought Lana; she seems to be slipping into delirium. I'll call a doctor as soon as I get her to rest.

'OK Aunt, but how will I return?' Lana sighed.

But to Lana's immense surprise, the world started to fade around the edges, until all she could see was a bright green light. The last thing she heard was 'I'm sorry, but you will find a way'.

A/N: This is my first fic and I would love some reviews - please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Lana and Varnya. All other characters so far belong to TP.

Chapter 2 

The bright green light of her Aunt's Gift faded to a brilliant white, until Lana felt as though she was going blind. She shut her eyes, the light still piercing her eyelids. _I can't breathe, oh my God I can't breathe…is this what it feels like to have a stroke? Am I dying? _All rational thought ceased as a growing pressure on her chest, like she was being squeezed through a tube, heightened until it was unbearable. But just as suddenly, it stopped. Strange sounds started to float through her ears; she could hear birds and far off in the distance, people yelling. _Is that horse hoofs? _As she opened her eyes, she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Lana was no longer in her Aunt's house, but in what seemed to be a small copse of trees just off a dirt track. Dazedly, Lana stepped out from behind the trees and walked to the road, her eyes fixed on a group of men riding horses straight towards her. As she watched them pass, she noticed that they were headed into a town, which was behind her.

_What is this? What is going on? I must have fallen at Varnya's and hit my head – this is just a dream, that's all. _Lana pinched herself, but to her dismay didn't wake. Her surroundings seemed as real as ever. _No…no no no, it can't have really happened, it can't have! _Lana was starting to panic, feeling confused and alone, seemingly stranded in the middle of know where.

'OK, calm down now, remember your training. Whenever you lose track of your surroundings, either back track, or ask someone for help.' Lana realised pretty soon that backtracking was pointless; there was no magical doorway in the trees that would lead her back to familiarity. So she took a deep breath and made her way into the town.

As Lana entered the crowded market place, she tried to keep a grip on her nerves and bearings, but was failing. The people she saw were different, strange even. Most were people trying to sell things, owners of small stalls with all sorts of goods; others were looking and spending money. But all were so weirdly dressed, the women in long heavy skirts and high-necked blouses; the men in odd-looking pants with a shirt and then a short dress kind of thing over the top of that. They also wore weapons openly on their hips, but not guns like she was used to in the Army, small knives and sometimes, to her disbelief, a sword! _This is crazy – I'm going crazy. What kind of people wear swords? Who uses a sword these days? _Lana scoffed, _No one…not in my time anyway_. But it hit her like she walked into a wall. She'd seen this kind of dress before, but not in real life – in movies! King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table – that kind of thing.

Her Aunt had done what she promised. She'd sent her hundreds of years back in time, to medieval times!

She stopped walking and opened her bag. The envelope had a name on the front – Jonathan Conte. As she looked around properly for the first time, she realised that people were looking at her as strangely as she was looking at them. She tried to approach the person nearest to her, to ask where she could find this Jonathan, but the small old man eyed her clothes, and then backed away. She looked down at herself; she was wearing jeans and a tight fitting yellow t-shirt, her off-white double-breasted coat and her off-white spike-heeled boots, with a mint green leather bag. People were often surprised that she was in the Army when they saw her dressed like this. They didn't expect her to be so girly. No one else around her was dressed even slightly similar to her. As a matter of fact, it seemed that none of the women even wore pants at all. _Oh crap, this is going to be a problem. But what can I do? _Lana thought, but decided that she was just going to have to continue speaking to people until someone spoke to her back.

She wound her way warily through the market place, asking one after the other where she could find Jonathan Conte. But no one helped her. After a while she realised that it wasn't just her dress code that seemed to frighten people, when she mentioned this 'Jonathan' guy, their eyes grew wider and refused to utter a word. _Obviously they know this guy, but who is he that the name sparks so much fear in their eyes? The sooner I get this done, the better – then I can go home. _But as the realisation of what she just thought dawned on her, a wave of panic washed over her like nothing she'd ever felt before. Home. Her Aunt Varnya didn't tell her how she was to get home, just that she'd find a way! She started to tremble and she could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes. _This is so totally different from any training camp I've had with the Army – there was always the guarantee that someone would be there to help me get through it; at the end of the day we could always get home!_ Just as Lana began to crumble, strong hands gripped her upper left arm and pulled her through an alley and into a doorway.

'What are you doing? Let go of me!' Lana was about to attack the stranger with some of her handy self defence moves when she was surreptitiously thrown into a plain room that was practically empty except for a brushed pine table and a couple chairs around it.

Her male captor walked into the room behind her and shut the door. 'Be quiet, else you make more trouble than you have already.' He was tall with a large nose and brown hair, and he looked to be in his early thirties. But under his tan and unremarkable face and clothes, you could tell that he was fit – fit enough to easily over power someone like Lana, even with her Army training. She was strong for a girl, with height as an advantage, but she could never overcome this man.

'Who are you and what do you want? I've done nothing to bother you,' Lana thought she could maybe talk her way out of this before it became too serious. 'Let me go about my business.'

'I should be askin' you those questions, girl. A stranger, goin' about the city askin' for His Highness? You're lookin' for trouble, askin' to be shot.' He was so blunt, that his words shocked Lana to her core.

'But-his what? Asking to be shot? No! I'm just here to deliver a message, not to cause any trouble! But no one will help me, nobody will answer my questions!' The tears she struggled with outside had finally reached the surface, spilling down her cheeks, and all regard for the seriousness of being kidnapped flew out the window. "I just want to go home. I don't know where I am or how I got here, but all I want is to go home.' Lana slumped into one of the chairs at the table, put her head in her hands and sobbed. She had never felt more isolated in all of her life, and no amount of training could help her now.

No longer strong and tough, gentle hands touched her shoulder and tried to ease her pain. 'There now, lass, whatever it is, it's going to be fine. Just tell me what you need, and I'll try and help you, if you'll let me.'

Jerked out of her reverie by his touch, she quickly pulled away, wiping her tears, saying 'What do you want with me? Where have you brought me?'

'I have brought you somewhere safe, where we can discuss what it is you want with His Highness,' replied the stranger 'but first maybe I should introduce myself. My name's George Cooper. And you would be…?'

Shocked, Lana gasped but managed to reply 'His Highness? What-what do you mean?'

George sighed. 'The man you've been askin' city folk about, His Highness, Prince Jonathan of Conte.'

Lana was stunned into silence.

**A/N**: Guys, this is my first fic, so I would really appreciate some reviews to let me know what you think! All criticism welcomed! And if you like it, I'll post the next chapter, where we meet Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything in here except Lana and Varnya.

This is set in the time of Lioness Rampant, after Alanna comes back from the Roof of the World with Thayet, Buri and Liam, but for my own purposes, the King and Queen have NOT died. Numair will also appear in this story later on, but there will be no Daine. Please forgive any changes or errors in the timeline of events – feel free to let me know if anything is wrong or needs changing elspethana.

CHAPTER 3

'_Prince_ Jonathan…_of_ Conte? Oh crap.' _No wonder people were too scared to say anything to me, they saw a weirdo asking how to find their future KING!_ Lana slumped back down into her chair. This was all becoming too much.

_This girl has either been livin' under a rock all her life, or is losin' it_ thought George. 'You seem surprised! Surely you knew of who you were askin'?'

'No, I didn't realise that the man I was looking for was royalty…' Lana said more to herself than George. As she realised that he was standing there with an incredulous look on his face, she thought she had better explain, before he sent her away to the loony bin.

'Listen, I know it's going to sound…impossible…but I honestly don't know where I am. I'm not from here, at all. As in, not from this…world.' Lana cringed as she said it, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. 'I've never heard of a Prince Jonathan, never seen this place before. One minute I was standing in my Aunt's house in Adelaide, then the next I was standing amongst all these trees on the outskirts of your city. All I remember is a bright green, then white light, a crushing feeling, and then…well…here I am, in the middle of know where.' As Lana had to fight back the onslaught of tears once again, George was considering all that he had heard.

This lass is distraught, but I sense no lie in her. And anyway, look at her clothes – who would wear such things? Yes, her story seems impossible, but why do I feel I can trust her?

'What's your name, lass?'

'Lana Darnelli'

George looked startled. 'Alanna?'

'No, just Lana,' she spelled it out for him 'L-A-N-A.' She did it automatically, people got it wrong all the time.

George released a gush of air; she could swear he was almost laughing. 'Oh OK, sorry. For a moment there…ah it doesn't matter. Where did you say you were from then?'

'Adelaide. Where is this place?'

'This is Corus, the capital of Tortall.'

Even though she had never heard of it, Lana was passed being shocked or surprised. She started to laugh, but it wasn't an amused laugh; it was an empty, numb 'I can't believe this is happening to me' kind of laugh.

But after she got over that, she realised that laughing was probably quite inconsiderate. She looked up at George, her captor. 'Listen, I'm sorry I just…'

'You're in shock. It's OK. Wait here, I'll be right back.' Before Lana could argue, he was gone and she was alone once again. But just as she was considering her options, George came back with a tray laden with drinks and some fruit. He put the tray down on the table, filling two mugs with what looked to be juice, and handed one to her. 'Well, this message you say you have for our Prince, what is it?' and he sat down opposite her.

Lana rummaged through her bag, pulling out her phone and purse before she pulled out the envelope. George eyed her mobile phone suspiciously before she showed him the envelope. 'It's just a letter, but I'm not sure what it says exactly. My Aunt was the one who gave this to me to give to Jonathan, but didn't tell me what it said. I have a fair idea though.'

'Your Aunt, why couldn't she deliver this letter herself?'

'She's sick, she has the flu and was too weak to come here, I guess.' Lana felt a stab of anger at the mention of Varnya. If she had come herself, she could have used her own magic to get her home, instead of leaving Lana stranded.

'You said you have some idea of what that says?'

'Yes,' but Lana didn't say anymore, she was suddenly suspicious of this man. Who was he anyway? He could be an enemy of the Prince's. 'It doesn't matter what's in the letter. I just need to find this Jonathan and give it to him. Can you tell me where to find him? All I know about him is that he lives on a hill, which is a huge help,' Lana sneered.

But at this George laughed. 'Aye, he lives on a hill all right, the hill with the palace on it you obviously didn't notice on your way in. But I'm sorry to say that you'll find it quite difficult getting in there just to deliver a letter. Luckily it was me who found you.' Getting up, George went across to the other side of the room and opened a door that Lana didn't notice was there. He came out a minute later holding a note of his own, and went to the door that Lana had come in by and called out to someone.

An old man came to the door. 'Solom, I need for this to be taken to Stefan, Tell him the note must go to Johnny.'

'Aye, Majesty.' And the man took the note and left.

'Majesty? You're royalty too?' Lana felt the blush of embarrassment rise on her face. _No wonder he's so interested in me asking about the Prince._

'Don't worry Lana, not in the way our Jonathan is royalty. Round here I'm known as the Rogue, or King of the Thieves.' At Lana's horrified look, he added 'don't worry, it's lucky for you that I'm a nice thief. That note I sent will go to Jon, and I'm sure he'll come as soon as he's able. He's a friend of mine.'

'A thief? That's friends with the heir to the throne?' Lana asked in disbelief.

'Hey, us royals should stick together.'

As much as she hated to admit it, Lana found herself thinking that she liked and trusted this man, her captor.

**A/N** – I know I said you'd meet Jonathan in this chapter, but I promise it'll happen in the next one. Also, sorry this one is so short, I kind of hit a wall as to how to take this to where I want it to go. Any suggestions would be soooo welcome. Please read and review – at the moment I'm getting a few hits, but no reviews. If this story is crap, TELL ME and I'll either try to fix it, or I'll stop writing! But the only way I'll know is if you review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of TP's characters, but I do own Lana and Varyna.

**A/N: **Like I said last chapter, do not hesitate to tell me when I'm wrong. I had NO IDEA of how long King Roald was ruler of Tortall, so I made up a number based on Jon's and Alanna's approximate ages. If anyone knows the exact length, please let me know and I'll change it.

CHAPTER 4

Stefan the hostler found Prince Jonathan in the nobles' hall with his friends, Sirs Gary and Raoul, eating a quick lunch before they went out to the practise courts. 'Yer Highness' Stefan greeted him as he handed Jonathan the note and left.

Jon opened the letter and read –

_Come and see me as soon as you can, _

_I have someone here you must meet._

_G_

Jonathan frowned, for George rarely made requests such as this of him – to ride into the city and meet him during the day.

_It must be important if he wants to see me straight away. _

'Sorry guys, I'll have to catch up with you later.' He said as way of explanation to his friends, and left them to change into his 'Johnny' clothes, and then saddle his horse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

George looked over the young woman sitting in front of him, from his relaxed position in his chair. Her almost black curly hair falling to the middle of her back, ordinary hazel eyes and olive skin made her pretty to look at, but it was her full lips and bright smile that made her strikingly so. _And her figure,_ George thought to himself as Lana stood to take off her coat. _Tall with nice curves, yet toned – her arms have definition. This one looks after herself._

Lana noticed George surveying her, and said without thinking 'Have a nice look?' She then at least had the grace to blush as she sat back down.

_Temper too,_ George added to himself, _just like my Alanna._

'Sorry.' Lana said quietly.

'You keep fit, I can tell by your arms.'

'I have to,' replied Lana 'you have to maintain a strict level of fitness in the Army.'

George suddenly uncrossed his arms and leant forward in surprise. 'You're in the Army?' he asked, astonished.

'Yes, I'm a driver in the 9th Combat Service Support Battalion.'

'A what? Driver?' George couldn't hide his confusion. 'What's that?'

As soon as George's eyebrows knitted together, Lana had realised her mistake. _Of course, he doesn't know what a driver is because they don't have cars! This is going to be harder than I thought…I'm going to have to explain every aspect of my life to these people._

'A driver…' Lana sighed 'god, where do I begin? I guess I should start by telling you that where I come from, life is VERY different. People don't ride around on horses, or carry swords on their hips. To get from place to place there is a machine we use called a car, or automobile…' Lana trailed off, explaining the workings of cars, and from there went on to tell George about her job and how different her Army was to the one he knew. Lana was just as interested in what he had to tell her about life in Tortall as he was in her life.

'Mithros…it's all so bizarre! These machines, these cars, can really go faster than a galloping horse at full speed?' George was fascinated.

Lana laughed at his enthusiasm and found she was enjoying telling him about life, as she knew it. 'Yes, but they can be dangerous too, if you use them irresponsibly. There are all sorts of different things we use in our everyday lives. Technology has advanced way beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Your life is…' Lana struggled to find the right word without offending him, 'supremely simple in comparison to ours.'

George was eyeing her mobile phone again and worked up the courage to ask about it.

'This? It's a mobile telephone, it allows you to talk to someone -anyone with another of these- anywhere in the world.' As she flipped it open, she realised that it had no signal, which didn't surprise her in the least. Someone who WAS surprised by her actions was George, for he didn't expect the contraption to open. She turned it to face George, and he gasped at the colourful photo of Lana and her friend on the screen.

'It's-it's you! Is that a painting?' He asked, mesmerized by what he was seeing.

'No, it's a real picture. Look, I'll take one of you.' And with that, Lana flipped the phone around and took a picture of a bewildered George. She laughed when she saw it, but not as hard as George when she showed him his own face.

'I can't believe it! It's me! Mithros, is that what I look like?' At this he laughed some more, until he asked how you could talk to someone with it.

As Lana was explaining the mechanics of it, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. George got up and opened it to admit one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Tall, coal black hair and the bluest sapphire eyes…Jonathan Conte. _So, the Prince is like something out of a fairytale…classically handsome. I should have known. Except that moustache, _she added as an afterthought, _it's like something out of a 1980's disco movie! _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'Jon, thank you for coming so soon. I hope you weren't too busy?'

'No, George. Gary, Raoul and I were just going to get in some practise. But you're note sounded important.' At this, he nodded in acknowledgment to Lana.

George closed the door. 'I thought it was important that you meet this young lady straight away. But let me introduce you. Prince Jonathan of Conte, meet Lana Darnelli of Almedaide.'

'Of where?' said Jonathan

'Adelaide' Lana corrected, suppressing a giggle.

'Adelaide? That's not in Tortall' It was a statement, which suddenly caused suspicion to flare in his eyes. Out of the corner of _her _eyes, she could see George trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

'No, Jon, but I think you'll be extremely interested in where she says she's from.' _He's really not helping the situation, _thought Lana.

As the Prince turned to her expectantly, Lana sighed. _Here we go again…_

'Your Highness,' Lana started nervously, 'I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but I think I've…gone back in time. I'm from a country called Australia, and my Aunt sent me here to give you this.' She handed him the envelope, which he looked at but didn't open. It seemed like he was considering the politest way to escape. Then he looked at George, who nodded and said 'I believe her.'

'You've…gone back in time…?' At his Jonathan looked at her clothes, her bag, and the phone on the table. 'How far back in time?'

This was a response Lana was not ready for. His ease in believing her story shook her. How was she to know how far back in time she had travelled? _I didn't pay that much attention in history class!_ 'Err…well…I'm not really sure. What year is it?'

Jonathan frowned at her. 'It's the 22nd year of the Reign of King Roald, the Peacemaker – my father.'

'22nd year…oh …hmm…well that doesn't really help me. I'm from the year 2005, you see.' She waited with bated breath for their reactions, and she wasn't disappointed.

'2005!'

'Great Mithros! Is that even possible?' exclaimed Jonathan.

'I'll show you proof if you like. I was born in 1983, here – this is my driver's licence and proof of Identification. Everyone carries something like this.' And she handed the small card to Jonathan who examined the picture and writing on it in bewilderment.

'Look, George, it's her. And look at this tiny script, each letter so perfect and…Great Merciful Mother, it says it right here, look!'

'Date of birth, 8th day of September 1983! Well I'll be, looks like we've got ourselves a real time traveller, Jon! But you know we're going to have to keep this quiet.'

Jonathan looked like he'd come out of his stupor. 'Yes, of course, absolutely. If people hear of someone like you, they'll either want to flout you like a dancing bear or they wont believe a word you're saying and they'll charge you with blasphemy.'

'Well I certainly don't want that. All I want is to go home…I just don't know how.' Lana felt like she was going round in circles.

Jonathan looked surprised. 'You have no Gift?' At Lana's shake of the head he continued 'Wait.' He then reached out his hand and took hers, and the air around their intertwined fingers shimmered a bright blue. Lana felt a tingly sensation rush through her hand. As Jonathan pulled away he had an odd look upon his face. 'Hmm…you're right, but it's strange. You feel all…foggy. I've never felt that within someone before. But then, how did you get here if not by magic? Only sorcery, and powerful sorcery at that, could have managed it.'

'Yes…I mean, no I don't have the Gift as you call it, but I think my Aunt did, and she's the one who sent me. She just didn't tell me how to return, except to say that I'll find a way on my own.' _I hope she's happy_ Lana thought bitterly. At the look on her face, the men both looked uncomfortable, until it looked as though the prince had a revelation.

'We'll have to ask Thom. He's the strongest mage in Tortall. If anyone will know a time travel spell, he will.'

'No, Jon, I don't think that's a good idea. I know he's Alanna's brother and all, but, and pardon me for sayin' so, but with his Grace the Duke back an' all…well, I wouldn't be trustin' him with something like this.'

Lana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but they seemed not to notice.

'Yes, you're probably right. Roger'd be all over her like a rash. I guess I find it hard to trust him now, even if he says he has no powers anymore.'

'What are you talking about? Who are these people you speak of? Lana wanted to be part of this conversation – it was her they were talking about after all.

'It's too long a story to tell you now, but Roger is my cousin and he used to be a mage himself – a very powerful one, and well now…suffice it to say he lost his powers.' Jonathan shuffled uncomfortably, moving his weight from one foot to the other.

'Alanna's due back any day; we'll have to ask her. I'm sure she'll know of someone or somethin' to help us.' George said, recovering first from the awkwardness of the Prince's words.

Lana's relief at George saying the word 'us' couldn't have been plainer, but her look was soon replaced by more confusion.

'Alanna? Who is that? You mentioned the name before too, George.'

'Ah well, Alanna is…' and he trailed off, not knowing quite what to say. This time, it was Jonathan who came and saved the situation from more awkwardness.

'Alanna is a Knight, and George is courting her.' He couldn't hide his amusement at George's obvious embarrassment. 'She's been away on an errand for her father Sir Myles, but is due back any day. She's well travelled and I'm sure she'll know of someone who can help. '

'Right. But…and I don't mean to insult anyone here, but can I trust her with my story?' Lana was the uncomfortable one this time, asking such a question of the Prince. But his simple answer washed her fears away.

'I would trust her with my life.'

'As would I,' added George, 'and she's been through a lot, our Lioness, so I doubt whether much surprises her these days.' George thought about the temper he saw quickly flare in the girl earlier, and said with a cheeky grin, 'Besides, I have a feelin' you'll like her.'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As if noticing it for the first time, Jonathan opened the letter he still held in his hand. 'This must be important if you have come so far just to give me this.' He said as he moved around to an empty chair. Lana and George joined him at the table. Jonathan sat reading to himself quietly, while George amused himself with Lana's phone, and she watched the Prince for his reaction. As he finished reading, he looked inside the envelope once again and pulled out what were obviously some photographs. Although Jonathan didn't know that.

'Bright Mithros…' he breathed as he took in what he was seeing, 'these are pictures of real things?' he asked Lana. George raised his head in interest, and she stood and came around the table to look over Jonathan's shoulder.

'Yes…these are pictures of real places.' They were photos of the towns washed away and destroyed by the floods. You could see all sorts of things floating in the waters – random household artefacts, parts of cars, but most shocking were the bodies floating and moving with the currents. _Where Aunt Varyna got these from I'll never know_ thought Lana, but was impressed nonetheless. These, together with the letter, had definitely made an impact on Jonathan, and right then she knew that he would do whatever he could to change it. _My work here is done. Now all I can do is wait._

Please please review! I want to know what you think! Next chapter Lana will get to see what Palace life is like, and will meet the Lioness.   
elspethana 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce, but the characters Lana, Varnya, Gwendolyn and Holly are most definitely mine.

A/N: Just wanted to say a BIG thankyou to my 5 (gasp) reviewers adurere, heartsoblivion, magqueen, winky-wink and LadySara05! Thankyou for your kind words, and this next chapter is for you guys (winky-wink, Lana WILL be paired with someone, but can you guess who it will be? I don't want to give too much away, except that we haven't met him in this story yet).

p.s. I know NOTHING about horses, a bit like Lana. So if anyone wants to give me a few hints about how to write about them, it would be greatly appreciated!

CHAPTER 5

Jonathan packed the letter and images of broken homes and lost lives back into the envelope and hid it inside his tunic.

'What happens now? How long before Alanna returns from her trip?' asked Lana, not sure of how long she may have to stay in this unfamiliar place.

'She's due back tomorrow, I believe, so you'll need somewhere to stay the night at least.' Jonathan and George looked at each other and some unspoken agreement was made.

'You're welcome to stay here, lass, but I would guess that you would find it more enjoyable and more comfortable at the palace, no doubt. It's up to you.' George offered, and Lana felt bad because this man had found her and helped her in this crisis, and now he could see that she wanted to go to the palace. But he laughed at the indecision on her face. 'To the palace it is, and don't worry, I'm sure I'll be seein' you. It's OK, I'm not offended.'

'OK, as long as you're sure,' but Lana laughed with him.

'You'll need a change of clothes and we'll have to work out something we can tell people about where you're from. Maybe we can just say that you're a friend of mine from the city who'll be staying with us for a few days? I think the less complicated we make this, the better. The smaller the lie, the less we have to keep track of, so to speak. What do you think, George? This is your kind of thing.' Jonathan remarked cheekily.

'Hey! Just coz I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm a great liar!' But at Jonathan's incredulous look he amended 'OK, so I am a great liar, but I don't lie to my friends.'

'All right then, it's settled. You'll come back to the palace with me, and you'll be known only as "Lana", my friend from the city.' As he got up to leave, Jonathan said to George 'Thankyou for finding me. If I can pass a law that will prohibit that forest being cut down for as long as someone in my line rules, then we may have been able to save thousands of lives, if what Lana's Aunt says in this letter is true. Even if we will never live to see it!' and he shook the rogue's hand.

'I'm glad I could be of service, your Highness' George added, but not formally. 'And you my lady, try and enjoy your time here in Tortall. It was an experience meetin' you, I can tell you that!'

Lana laughed. 'Thankyou George, I'll try. And thankyou for helping me when no one else would. I wont forget it.' And with that, the Prince and his friend from the city left for the stables.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'This is Darkness, my horse. Err…do you know how to ride?'

'Um no, actually, not really. I rode a horse once, a long time ago, but I can't say that I really know what I'm doing when it comes to horses. We don't use them back home, you see. Unless of course you have a farm or something, but I'm from the city.'

'Right…well, it's fairly easy, and all you'll have to do today is get up behind me and hold on. Think you can do that?' He didn't mean to sound patronizing, but he wasn't sure if she really knew anything about riding at all.

'Piece of cake, I think.' A giggle slipped out of her before she could stop it, but Jonathan just smiled.

'It's OK, I'll get up first, and then I'll help you up.'

_He makes that look so easy_ thought Lana as he swung his leg up and over the back of the horse.

'You're turn. Give me your hand, and I'll help you.'

Lana tentatively gave him her arm, and as she jumped up slightly, holding onto the back of the horse with her other hand, Jonathan pulled her up effortlessly, and she swung her leg over too.

'You sure you haven't done this?' he asked with a grin as they made their way out of the stable and through the city towards the palace.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

People watched them pass and they made their way through what Jonathan told Lana was the Temple District and up towards the palace gates. _Something I guess you'd get used to, being the prince._ She didn't think that perhaps together they made a strange couple.

George was right, she didn't know how she could have missed the palace coming into the city. It was massive, sitting a top a hill over looking the entire city. It was big enough that it even had its own forest surrounding it.

_Is this the forest that Aunt Varnya doesn't want cut down?_ Lana wondered, but didn't ask. She was too busy trying to look at everything at once. Before she knew it, they were in stables again – much bigger this time – and dismounting Darkness.

'Thanks Stefan.' Jonathan said, as he handed his horse to a man waiting in the shadows, and then motioned for Lana to follow him into the palace.

'I'll show you to a guest room, and I'll have one of the seamstresses come up and take your measurements so they can find you some appropriate clothing,' he laughed, and said 'not that there's anything wrong with your clothes of course, but maybe it might be best if you look like you fit in. And then I'll show you around a bit if you like?'

'That would be great, although I think it would probably take two weeks to show me around this whole place!' Lana joked, and Jonathan laughed with her.

'Yeah, it definitely takes some getting used to. But I'll just show you the interesting bits. Anyway here we are, I hope this room is OK.'

Without realising it, Jonathan had led Lana though the palace and to a set of rooms that were bigger than her rooms at home.

'It's beautiful…better than what I usually live in! I just don't remember how I got here!'

'Don't worry no one ever remembers the first time, or the second. I'll leave you here for now, and get the seamstress up here for you, then I'll come back in about half an hour, OK? Do you want anything else? Food, something to drink?' Jonathan offered before he left.

'No I'll be fine, thankyou, err, your Highness.'

Jonathan laughed at her formality, and said 'It's Jon, my friends call me Jon.'

Lana sighed with relief. 'Thankyou! I didn't know what to call you, this is all so confusing. Meeting royalty is not a regular occurrence at home, especially because they don't live in the same country as us. So it's a relief for me not to have to worry about it.'

'Your King doesn't live in the same country as you?' Jonathan asked, intrigued.

'We don't have a King, just a Queen, and no, the royal family lives in a separate country. I'll tell you all about it later if you like?'

'I would love that…hmm…a Queen as monarch. Interesting…' he mumbled to himself as he left her alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The guest quarters Jonathan had given her really were beautiful. Two rooms; a sitting room with a couple of over-stuffed chairs and a love seat, a low table and desk with a chair, and thick rugs on the floor. The second room was the bedroom, with a double four-poster bed and lots of cushions, a set of drawers and a dressing table with a small mirror and a large empty bowl on it, and a partition, which Lana assumed was to dress behind. Both rooms had a fireplace each, and Lana thought that these rooms would be very comfortable indeed. Just as she put her bag down and finished looking around, there was a knock at the door.

The two ladies Lana understood to be the seamstresses stifled a gasp as she opened the door, but quickly recovered and introduced themselves.

'Good afternoon my lady, my name is Gwendolyn, and this is Holly. I understand you're expectin' us?' The older lady asked. She spoke with the same slight accent that George spoke with; Lana guessed a more common way of speaking.

'Yes, Jonathan said he would be sending for you. My name's Lana. Please, come in.'

As they entered, Lana took in their appearance. Gwendolyn, the older lady, had slightly greying brown hair, tied back into a bun at the nape of her neck, but apart from that- and a more mature glint in her eye- she didn't look to be over 40. You could just tell that she had worked hard in her life. Holly, on the other hand, didn't look older than Lana herself. Not quite as tall, and with ash blonde hair, she seemed quiet and almost shy. They both wore plain but neat dresses; long and utilitarian, obviously for working in.

Gwendolyn was holding a rope with a series of knots in it, while Holly was holding a piece of paper ready to take any notes.

'We've been told my His Highness to dress you for all occasions. So I'll measure you for a few different dresses, but also some breeches and shirts as well.' Gwendolyn said, as she looked Lana up and down, taking in her jeans, t-shirt, boots and jacket. 'Take off those shoes, and the jacket please.'

Lana did as she was told, and the seamstress whipped the rope around her waist, along the length of her arm and leg, inside and out, while telling Holly her measurements. She also measured her feet. 'You'll be needin' boots and shoes too, I guess?'

'Yes, I-I didn't think to bring anything with me. I didn't know how long I'd be staying here, you see.' Lana hoped that the lie she'd made up on the spot wasn't too obvious, but Gwendolyn seemed satisfied. Holly eyed her suspiciously though.

'OK, I'll take those measurements and find you some appropriate clothing. Holly, you can stay if you like. I'll be right back.' And Gwendolyn swept out the room.

Lana smiled at the younger girl encouragingly, but it only seemed to frighten her more. She then went about the room, straightening things up, when it was obvious that the room was impeccable. So Lana ventured out and tried to make conversation.

'So, Holly, how long have you been here at the palace?'

'A year, my lady. My mother died a year ago, so I came here to live with my Aunt, and I've been helpin' her and the other seamstresses, as well as some of the maids, ever since. There's always lots to do.' She looked relieved that Lana seemed almost normal, except for her clothes. _Although she's got a funny accent _Holly thought.

'So Gwendolyn is your Aunt?'

'Yes, m'lady.'

'Please, call me Lana. "my lady" just seems weird.' _With everything else, I don't need to addressed like an old lady or someone important. I'm the same as her, if I lived in this time I'd probably be doing the same job. Being a maid._

'Oh-OK.' Replied Holly. 'Where are you from my-sorry-Lana?'

'Um, I'm just from the city. I'm here to see Alanna, the Knight, about something, but I didn't know she wasn't here. So I'm going to wait for her. Jon said I could stay a couple days if I needed to.' _God, I hate lying to her, but she would never understand the truth. I hope she believes me._

Holly looked sceptical, but didn't question her about it any further. Except to ask 'If I may, where do you get your clothes? I've never seen anything like them before.'

_Crap. _'Um…well I travel a bit, and this is the fashion overseas. And it's comfortable. I know it looks a bit weird, but I like it. It might take a while to catch on, but one day everyone will dress like me.' _Yeah, in like hundreds of years!_ Lana silently joked.

Just as Holly started to open up a little bit and talked about her friends at the palace, Gwendolyn came back with an armful of clothing; dresses, breeches, shirts and tunics, boots and some under garments, which looked so completely different to the more modern underwear that Lana wore, but she didn't say anything – she didn't think they'd be as open about it as her and her friends were.

Gwendolyn then instructed Lana to put on one of the dresses that she had brought. A deep blue dress with short sleeves and a round neck, with pale blue embroidery around the sleeves and neck. _It's kind of pretty, in a quaint, old-fashioned, innocent sort of way._ Gwendolyn had also given her what looked to be a kind of bra, but thick and rectangle with straps which did up at the side, but she put that aside and left on her own. As she came out from behind the partition, Jonathan knocked at the door, and Holly curtsied and let him in. As Lana put on the shoes that Gwendolyn had given her, Jonathan admired her from the doorway. _Now that I see her in normal clothes, she is beautiful. It's her smile that makes her. But she's no Thayet…_Jon smiled as he thought of the woman who had captured his heart over the last couple of weeks. _If only I knew how she felt about me._ But he pushed that thought aside and concentrated on the woman before him.

'How's the dress? You look beautiful.'

Lana gushed at his comment._ That smile…he could turn any woman to mush! _'It's fine, it will take some getting used to, but it's comfortable enough.'

'I'll just put the rest of these clothes away for you, my lady.' Gwendolyn said from the back of the room.

'That will be fine, and thank you both for your help.' Lana said politely as she and Jon left the room.

'I thought I'd take you around the more common parts of the castle; the Nobles' Mess Hall so you know where to get something to eat if you're hungry; the Library; the practice courts (where you'll find most of the available Knights and squires showing off their muscles),' Jon added with a wink, 'and I'll show you the formal parts of the palace later. And I thought tomorrow if you wanted, a few of us could go for a ride, I'll take you through the forest to a spot where you can overlook the city. It's quite a sight.' Jon had obviously though it through.

'That sounds great. I hope I can meet some of your friends too.'

'Gary and Raoul should be at the practice courts. We'll go there last. But come, you look like you could do with something to drink – to the mess hall.'

Jonathan took Lana around as much of the palace as he could in a couple hours, and she was easily lost. It wasn't until they reached the practice courts that she gave up on trying to keep track of were she was going.

'Jon, I have to tell you, I'm so lost right now, that if you left me here I think I'd probably die of starvation because I have no idea on how to get back!' At this he laughed a big belly laugh that caught the attention of a couple knights practicing their fencing.

'Jon, do you mind? We're having a contest here, and we can't concentrate with you so loud!' a very tall man shouted with black hair and eyes. The other was slimmer but just as tall, with lighter hair. But just as the man spoke, the other took advantage of his distraction and flicked his sword out of his hands to win the duel.

'Damn it! Jon that was your fault.' The big man complained.

'Who's your friend, Jon?' The other man stripped off his protective clothing and walked over to where Lana and Jonathan had been watching, not so quietly.

"My Lady, may I introduce my two best friends, sirs Gareth the Younger, of Naxen, our winner, and Raoul of Goldenlake, our very sore loser.' Jon added dryly. 'This, men, is Lana, a friend of mine from the city. She'll be staying with us for a few days to experience Palace life.'

'It's nice to meet you' Lana said to them both, and in return they both took her hand and kissed it, much to Lana's embarrassment.

'It's our pleasure, m'lady' said Raoul.

'Please, call me Gary. I hate it when Jon introduces me like that.' Gary stated.

'Gary it is. And I should apologise, Raoul, it was my fault that Jon laughed like that. I didn't mean to make you lose your duel.'

But at her words, the others smiled, and someone behind her laughed.

'Don't worry, Raoul regularly loses, so he's used to it.'

As Lana turned around to see the person who had spoken, she came face to face with a short stocky red head with –_ Holy cow…purple eyes! That's the freakiest thing I've ever seen...If I weren't hundreds of years back in time, I'd think they were contact lenses!_

Next to her, Jon spoke.

'I didn't think you were due back until tomorrow! How was the road?'

'Quiet – too quiet for my liking. I wasn't bothered once. Moonlight and I made good time.'

'You always did like being in the thick of the action,' Raoul rumbled behind her. But the woman's bizarre amethyst eyes were trained on Lana.

'I haven't seen you before, are you new in court?' her tone was brusque; she obviously didn't take to strangers, especially ones taking company with the Prince.

'Oh Alanna of Trebond and Olau, this is Lana, a…friend. She's come a long way specifically to meet you, actually.' Jonathan answered for the girl, clearly forgetting the company they were in.

But before Lana could say anything to try and smooth over the contradiction Jonathan had made, Gary noticed and piped up from behind her.

'I thought you were here from the city to spend a few days at the Palace?' he looked enquiringly at her, then Jonathan. Raoul looked at her suspiciously, and Alanna had picked up that there was a problem and narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Lana sighed. _This is going to get messy._

**OK guys, you know what to do. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only characters so far that are mine are Lana, Varnya, Gwendolyn and Holly. The rest belong (unfortunately) to Tamora Pierce.

CHAPTER 6

It seemed as though Jonathan had realised his mistake as soon as Gary spoke, and was about to cover it up when Lana stopped him. She held up a hand.

'You say that these two men are your best friends, right?' she asked of Jonathan. He looked confused at her question and raised an eyebrow, but said 'Yes. With Alanna.'

'Well, we were going to tell everything to Alanna anyway, we might as well tell them too. At least that way if people start asking questions, they can back up my cover story.'

Jonathan considered it, but only for a second. 'You're right. It will be easier that way.'

But the others were far from satisfied.

'What is this?'

'Jon, what's going on?'

'Would you kindly tell us what this is all about? Jon, who is she?' The last one was Alanna, her famous temper getting the better of her.

'All right all right, calm down, all of you. If you all have a moment, Lana and I will tell you everything you need to know, but we'll have to go somewhere private. We can't discuss this here.'

The noise they were making with all the yelling had started to cause other people to stare.

'We can go to my rooms, that way I can show them what I need to.' Lana said, and Jon caught on and agreed.

'Gary, Raoul, Alanna…Lana', Jon added with a smile knowing she wouldn't find the way back, 'follow me.'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lana wasn't the only quiet one on the way back to her rooms. Jon looked thoughtful, and the other three looked furious, Alanna especially. She didn't appreciate secrets or being kept in the dark, especially where her former knight-master was concerned. Once Gary, Raoul and Alanna were seated in Lana's sitting room, Alanna was the first to speak.

'Please tell us what this is about, Jon. Who is she, and why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear?'

Jonathan laughed. _My Lioness always did have an uncanny knack for picking up on trouble. _But he became serious, fast.

"Listen, what we're going to tell you is going to be hard to believe at first, especially by you two,' he gestured to Gary and Raoul. 'Alanna, you're probably more used to the weird and wonderful, myths and legends, so it might be easier for you to understand.' At this he looked at Lana. 'Do you want to do it, or shall I?'

Lana shook her head. _If they're going to believe anyone, it will be the future king. I'll just prove it to them later._ 'You do it.'

He took a deep breath. 'OK. Well, Gary, Raoul, Alanna…you're looking at a genuine time traveller. Lana is from the future – the year 2005 in fact.' He waited to let what he said sink in, before continuing. 'Lana was sent here by her Aunt to give me a message, which she has done. Her only problem now is how to get home. She has no Gift, and the only conclusion I can come to is that we need to find someone that will be strong enough to send her back, or maybe we should say forward,' he corrected with a wink, 'in time.'

But the looks on their faces were the same that Lana herself probably had on hers, that very morning when her Aunt had told her what she wanted her to do. Raoul's look was unconvinced, Gary actually laughed, and Alanna's expression was blank. It told Lana one thing: that they didn't believe him. They thought he was crazy. So Lana turned her back on them and walked into her bedroom and picked up her bag. Then she stood in front of them and bared her soul for them all to see.

'What Jon says is true. My Aunt Varnya is an environmentalist, among other things. Currently, in the time that I'm from, there has been widespread flooding through Europe that has destroyed so much and caused many people to die. It was caused because a forest that used to exist was cut down many years ago and it turns out that it's a forest that resides right here in Tortall. My Aunt wanted me to come here and tell this to Jon so that he could prevent the cutting down of the trees, therefore saving many lives in the future. She wrote a letter explaining this to him, and provided pictures of the flooding to prove it.' Jon removed the letter he had kept inside his tunic and handed it to Gary. Lana then opened her bag, took out her purse and opened it to show them something that would prove to them that she was who she said she was.

'This is my ID, my identification card.' She passed it to Alanna who took it. 'On it, it says who I am and where I come from, as well as a picture of me. Everyone in my time has one of these, or something similar.'

Alanna didn't say anything as she passed the card onto Raoul, but just looked at her. Gary was looking at the photos.

'If you have no Gift, then how did you get here?' she asked.

'I think my Aunt has it. She was the one who sent me, so she must have. All I remember was a bright green light, and then it turned white, and there was a huge pressure on my chest like I was being squeezed through a really small space, and then the next thing I knew I was here, in Tortall.'

'I've already tested her, and it's actually really strange. Her aura isn't like anyone else's. Maybe you should try, Alanna?' Jonathan asked his long time friend.

Alanna stood and came to stand next to the girl, and took one of her hands just as Jon did, but this time purple air gleamed around their hands, not blue. She felt the same sensation as before, only stronger. _Her magic is stronger than Jon's. And it matches her eye colour._ But Alanna yanked her hand out of Lana's grip suddenly, and took a step back, with bewilderment etched into every line of her face. She didn't say anything. It wasn't until Gary spoke that she seemed to snap out of it.

'Alanna, what is it?' Gary stood up in alarm.

After a moment of silence, Alanna opened her mouth to say something, but it was Raoul that spoke first.

'They're telling the truth, aren't they?'

'Yes, I believe they are.' Alanna said the words as if she couldn't believe they were coming out her mouth.

'If you all need more proof, I have it. Lots of it.' Lana said, as she moved to pick up her bag once again. Out of her purse she withdrew money, the colourful notes that marked them as uniquely Australian; an orange twenty-dollar note, a blue ten, and some change; small silver and gold coloured coins, different shapes and sizes. She spread them out on the small table before her guests. She also took out of her bag her mobile phone, her sunglasses and her small ipod mini, and placed them all on the table next to the money. She knew what she was doing was right – the only way to make them fully understand and believe, was to shock them. Showing them these unfamiliar and outlandish contraptions - things they'd never seen - would surely do that.

Before they could ask about them, Lana launched into an explanation of each object, first with the sunglasses and the money, then she gave the same quick details about the mobile phone as she did George. At her words, even Jonathan was enthralled. They all had the look of young children being told a fairy tale. _I guess that's what this seems like to them. A fantasy. _Lana had the same excited sensation that she'd had earlier in the afternoon with George; she liked explaining these things to people who didn't understand them. She was teaching them something completely new, and she liked being so in control in a place where she had absolutely no control over anything else, especially her fate.

At first, the others sat in silence during her presentation, but slowly opened up and started asking questions about each item. When Lana was about to start explaining the function of the ipod, there was a knock at the door. Lana excused herself and rose to open it.

'Good evenin', Lady Lana. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might be needin' some help with getting dressed for dinner. I brought you some washin' water.' Holly, the apprentice seamstress and part time maid held a large jug of steaming water.

'Oh…thankyou Holly. Please, come inside.' And Lana stood aside to let the girl pass. But as Holly started to enter, she noticed the Prince, the Lioness and other two Knights seated around the small table.

'Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn' realise you had company, miss. I'll come back.'

'No, there's no need for that. We didn't realise that so much time had passed us by.' Jonathan stood and smiled at the girl. Behind him, Alanna was discreetly clearing the table, and putting the objects back in Lana's bag. 'We'll leave you now, Lana, but shall I come back in a half hour or so to walk you to dinner?'

But before the girl could open her mouth to agree, someone else spoke. It was Gary.

'If you don't mind, Jon, Lana, I'll come and get you. There are some things that I would love to discuss with you more.'

'No, that's fine. I'll see you soon.' And with that, they left Lana and Holly alone.

As Lana closed the door behind them, Holly emptied the jug of water into the empty bowl that was sitting on top of the dressing table. 'I'll pick a gown for you, Lana, while you freshen up.'

Lana washed her face and hands, and then Holly helped her put on a floor length burgundy silk dress, which Lana thought was quite lovely, much to her surprise. She added a pair of delicate slip on shoes, and fixed her hair so that it wasn't so frizzy. When she pulled out her make up bag and unscrewed her mascara, Holly looked at her funny, but Lana just ignored it. She finished off the task with a coat of lip-gloss. As she looked herself over, she didn't think she looked so bad.

'You look lovely miss. Sorry…Lana.' Holly corrected. 'The stuff you put on your eyelashes really brings out your eyes. What is it?' Her curiosity obviously outweighed her shock.

'It's called mascara, and it's designed to do just that. I never go out without it, otherwise I look like I'm asleep!' Holly laughed, not realising that it wasn't really a joke. But Lana laughed with her. They stopped chatting when there was a knock at the door – Gary.

'Wow, you look great. I envy the man you call yours.' Lana blushed at his compliment, just as Holly cleared her throat.

'Err, Lana, I'll be leavin'. But I'll come first thing in the morning to show you the baths.'

'Thanks Holly. See you tomorrow.' And followed her out. As Holly went one way down the corridor, Gary took Lana the other, and lead down a flight of stairs towards the mess hall.

'So how are you? Have you taken it all in yet?' Gary asked with a smile.

'Honestly, Gary? It's been like some sort of dream. If I seem like I'm dazed or a bit quiet, it's only because I'm still accepting the fact that I'm here. It still all seems so unreal.'

'Even I'm amazed. I mean, I don't even know how far ahead the year 2005 is. We don't count the years like that. It seems like a long time away…your gadgets prove that you come from an extremely sophisticated era. It's nothing like I've ever seen. Even our Lioness is surprised, and it takes _a lot _for that to happen! But I wanted to ask about the floods. They really happened?'

'They're happening now, just…the now in the future.' Lana laughed at her own words. 'Sorry I know that doesn't make sense. What I meant was that they were happening at the time that I left, yes.'

'And the people? It's true?' His face was grave.

'Yes…tens of thousands of people, dead, sick, or left homeless. Between the flooding, the landslides and the famine and disease, it could be more.'

'Mithros…well if it is a law that must be passed for the prevention of so many deaths, then that's what it will be.'

They had reached the hall, and Gary steered her to the table where Jon sat with Alanna, Raoul, and two other people she didn't know. They stood as Gary introduced them. They were sirs Geoffrey of Meron, and Douglass of Veldine. He introduced her only as Lana, a friend of Jonathan's.

'Pleased to meet you.' She said as she sat down between Alanna and Gary, opposite Raoul. As she looked around the hall, Lana noticed for the first time how many people were there. The hall was a kaleidoscope of colour, full to the brim with people, with everybody emersed in their own conversations. All except one man, who was watching her look around. He was just as good looking as Jonathan, with the same royal blue eyes but with short hair and a trimmed beard. The other difference was that when she looked at him, she didn't swoon like she felt like doing with the Prince; instead she got the worst case of goosebumps that she had ever had. It was only when he noticed Lana staring at him back, that he turned to the man next to him – a redhead who's face was partially hidden by another person – and spoke to him.

_If that man means well, then I'll have Alanna turn me into a toad. I'm going to have to watch him, he gives me the creeps! _Lana silently swore to herself.

Raoul saw her shiver involuntarily.

'Everything OK?' he asked quietly from across the table.

'Who is that?' She motioned to the man who stared at her once again.

As she asked, the table went quiet. When Raoul turned back around, it seemed he either couldn't, or wouldn't answer. But he had a scowl on his face.

It was Douglass who answered her query.

'That's Duke Roger, Jon's cousin. The man next to him, is Lord Thom, Lady Alanna's brother, and twin.'

This time when Lana looked over, she could see the man next to Roger, and could definitely see the resemblance. But as the Duke met her eyes once again, she hastily looked away, uncomfortable under his gaze.

Alanna leaned close to the girl and whispered 'you'll want to stay clear of Roger; if he found out about you, he'd take an unnatural interest in you. Trust me, stay away from him.' The look on her face and the venom in her voice was unmistakeable – she hated this man. Lana didn't know what he had done, but Alanna had made Roger her enemy, of that she was certain.

**A/N: How will Lana react when she hears about the Duke's past? What will he do now that she's peaked his interest? And will Lana find someone who can help her go home? To find out, stay tuned!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, but I would love to continue hearing your thoughts, so please click that little button!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to update – it's been a crazy past few months. I hope my FEW loyal reviewers enjoy this latest instalment.

CHAPTER 7

The sound of laughter around the table suddenly died. As Lana looked up from laughing at a tale Raoul was telling about his, Gary's, Jon's and Alanna's squire years, the laughter caught in her throat and her blood ran cold. Duke Roger was standing next to Jon, just 2 seats away, looking straight at her. Behind him, hovered Lord Thom.

'Cousin, will you not introduce me to your new friend? It's not often we acquire such beauty in our humble home.'

At his words, Lana could feel the colour draining from her face, the anger radiating off of Alanna, and the tension in the air. Even though she had heard nothing about this man except a warning to stay away, she knew he was evil. The feeling of _wrongness_ oozed from his pores, and she knew that practically everyone at the table felt the same.

'Roger, this is Lana, a friend from the city. Lana, meet Roger, and Lord Thom.' Thom gingerly lifted a hand to Lana, but Roger never took his eyes off her. Jonathan's brusque tone had no effect on him – in fact, he didn't seem to notice, or hear.

'And what brings you to the palace, my dear?' he said with a lazy smile that he probably thought was seductive. It made Lana feel sick. But before she could muster the wit to say something, Alanna broke in with a scathing remark of her own.

'What business is it of yours, Roger? You have nothing to do with her, nor will you. She's here on a personal invitation from Jonathan and myself. That's all the information you need. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to finish our dinner.' Her words finally made in impact on the Duke.

'Hmm…what a shame you keep such an unbecoming acquaintance, Lana. I would've thought someone of your obvious intelligence and grace would have kept better company. Still, I'd love the chance to chat and get to know you better while you're here, so don't be a stranger now, will you?' And with a last glance at Alanna that could have melted ice, he left with Thom trailing after him.

'I wish you wouldn't let him get to you,' Jonathan said quietly to Alanna, 'you know he only speaks like that to rile you. Lana, take to notice of Roger. He only acts that way because he knows it will get under our Lioness's skin.' He added with a smirk. But as much as Lana wanted his words to comfort her, they didn't.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Promising to come see Lana first thing in the morning, Jonathan and Alanna left Gary and Raoul to walk the newcomer to her rooms. After they had all finished their meal, they had continued to sit there regaling the girl with funny stories about their training. They had been sitting there for nearly 3 hours before Geoffrey had realised the time, and sent them all on their way.

'Can I ask you something?'

'You want to ask us about Roger, right?' Gary immediately answered.

'Yes…why is it that he creeps me out? And why does Alanna hate him so much? What did he do?' The words spilled out of her before she realised that they might be offensive. 'I'm sorry…that was probably rude of me, it's none of my busi –'

A large but reassuring hand on her shoulder stopped her mid sentence. 'It's fine, Lana.' He looked around before continuing.

'Listen. What do you know about Roger?'

'Nothing other than he's Jon's cousin, Alanna told me to stay away from him, and that he used to be a powerful mage, but isn't anymore. That's it. Why?'

'Well…um, Gary, how do we say this?'

They stopped in the middle of a hallway. 'Lana, the Duke plotted to kill King Roald, Queen Lianne and Prince Jonathan, so that he would be the next in line for the throne. Alanna was the one that uncovered his secret. For some reason, she never trusted him, even when she was a page, and it seemed she ended up having a reason not to.'

'When Alanna announced Rogers treachery, the Duke challenged her to a duel in front of the entire court. He lost.'

Raoul and Gary paused, letting this information sink in. But the girl was confused.

'But – I don't understand. How did he not get into trouble? I mean, plotting to kill the royal family…'

'No,' Raoul said gently, 'you don't understand. When you're challenged to a duel, you fight to the death. The Duke lost. Alanna killed him.'

'But…' Lana looked up at the big man with more confusion than before.

'I don't blame you for not understanding, Lana. You obviously come from a different place…your customs must be much different from ours. But what we speak of is the truth. Duke Roger died that night. We all saw Alanna kill him.' Gary said, trying to make her believe.

Still she looked at them with wide eyes. 'But you said he _died_. How? He spoke to me!'

Now Raoul's face changed to one of disgust. 'Lord Thom, Lady Alanna's brother.' He nearly spat the words.

Gary explained for her. 'Thom is a very powerful sorcerer. We believe after Roger's death, he was _persuaded_ to try something only very few mages could ever attempt to do, for it takes an immense amount of power. So he tapped into every person with the Gift, and brought Roger back from the dead.'

Lana's stared blankly at them both, not quite comprehending what she just heard.

'Brought Roger back…_from the dead?_' _No wonder he creeps me out…_

The last thing Lana remembered before passing out was being caught by strong hands and being carried off to her room.

**I know this is a short one guys, but please review it anyway. I love hearing your thoughts on this fic**.

**elspethana**


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been a long time guys, but thanks for being patient with me! I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

CHAPTER 8

Lana woke to the sound of someone in her room. As she remembered the events of the night before, she immediately became frightened that it was the Duke. It was Holly.

'Holly? What time is it?'

'Oh Lana you're awake. I hope I didn't startle you. I thought I'd show you to the bathing rooms.'

On the way to the baths, Lana worked up the courage to ask about Roger.

'May I ask you something? What is it like in the palace now that Duke Roger has…you know…come back?'

At her words though, Holly stopped walking. It wasn't for a few seconds that she recovered and continued on her way.

'The Duke has had quite an effect on the palace, my lady. If the truth be told, most of the maids here are quite frightened of him, and refuse to have anything to do with him.' But Lana didn't need to hear those words spoken, the look on Holly's face was enough to tell her all she needed to know – that she wasn't the only one who thought that the Duke was a creep, and that he should have remained dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On her return from the baths, Lana once again heard somebody else in her rooms. Opening the door slightly and gingerly poking her head through, she heard the unmistakable voices of Alanna and Jonathan.

'Jon, I've spent all night thinking about other possibilities, but this is the only solution, I'm sure of it.'

'Alanna, how can you be sure that he's trustworthy? I feel responsible for the girl, I don't want her or you on some wild goose chase across the country looking for a criminal who may or may not be the one we need for this!'

'He's not a criminal. And if Lana wants to get home, I'm telling you – Arram is her only hope.'

'I'm sorry… I hope I'm not interrupting?' Lana felt like she'd walked in on something she shouldn't have.

'Lana – sorry we didn't realise you wouldn't be here when we arrived this morning. But Raoul told us what happened last night. Are you ok?' Jon's concern touched Lana.

'Yeah, I'm…um…I'm ok I guess. Just in shock.' Admitted Lana, as she sat down with them at the table.

'Imagine how I felt coming back home to find that the man I killed was alive and well.' Alanna grumbled.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, until Lana decided that that was enough wallowing for one day. There was nothing she could do about Roger now anyway.

'So who's this Arram guy, and can he really help me?'

'Well we should really call him Numair. That's the name he goes by now –'

'Only because his real name would get him arrested –' Jon butted in.

'- yes, perhaps in Carthak but not here, Jon, give him a chance! He's a good man and friend, and besides, I helped him when no one else would. So he owes me.'

'Where's Carthak?' wondered Lana out loud.

'It's a country over the water to the south of our land, and this Arram is fleeing its emperor, I believe?' enquired Jon of Alanna.

'Well yes, but it's more complicated than that. Anyway, Numair is a black robe mage, which means that he's one of the most powerful mages in the world. If anyone can help you, it will be him. We just need to find him. Last I saw him was coming through Tyra.'

'Can you scry him?'

'Possibly, or I may be able to contact him through a speaking spell.'

This last bit obviously surprised Jon, and it wasn't lost on the Lioness.

'Numair taught me. Don't look at me like that, Jon, at the time it was a necessity.'

'Well well…our Lioness has come a long way, hasn't she? From not wanting to use her Gift at all…' At that comment, Jon received a hit in the arm. 'Ow! Ok sorry…so can you contact him now?'

'Well, the thing about a speaking spell is that Numair needs to be open to me, meaning, it's more successful if he's expecting to hear from me. But I'll try anyway.' At this, Alanna opened her hand and held her palm face up. She mumbled something that Lana couldn't understand under her breath, and a ball of purple light filled her palm. Then she spoke into it.

'Numair? Can you hear me?'

Silence. She tried again, perspiration starting to appear on her face.

'Numair? It's Alanna.' After a few moments she let out a sigh and closed her fist, squashing the little ball of light. 'I'll get a map and start scrying.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'This is useless! Numair, where are you?' Alanna's curses could be heard outside of Lana's room. She had been pouring over a map for 3 hours, and still had no clue as to Numair's whereabouts.

'Maybe we should leave it for a while, and go do something? Get out of this room.' suggested Lana.

'Good idea. How about that ride I suggested yesterday? Maybe we could take some lunch, and get some of the others to come with us too?' added Jon.

'The Goddess knows I need a break. Sounds good. Shall I get the others and meet you in the stable?' asked Alanna

'Perfect. I'll organise some lunch for us all, while you get changed Lana. You remember where the stables are? I can come back up here and get you, if you want?' Thinking that she was being too much of a burden already, Lana told them that she's be fine, and that she'd meet them in a few minutes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After changing into a pair of breeches and a loose fitting shirt and boots, Lana thought she would be able to find her way down to where she and Jon had come in yesterday, but she had been walking around for 10 minutes already, and was lost.

'Why does this place have to be so damn big,' Lana mumbled under her breath, trying to work out where she was. The halls all looked the same to her. 'And why isn't there ever anyone around when you need them?'

But just as she thought she might be stuck in an abandoned corridor for the rest of her days, relief swept over her as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. But as she turned around, her relief turned into fear, as the person destined to be her saviour, was Roger.

Lana could feel the colour draining from her face, just as she could see the delight showing in Rogers' as he recognised her. Raoul and Gary's words from the night before played in her ears as the once dead Duke edged closer toward her.

_This man has died. He was **buried**, once. And now he's going to speak to me…_

'Hello my dear, it's good to see you again' the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'But I must say, this is a very odd place to find you…may I ask what you're doing here?' Roger's sickly voice played over the cavernous hall.

'Actually, it's funny you should say that. I'm lost!' Lana managed. 'Could you point me in the direction of the stables? The others are expecting me, I don't want to keep them waiting.' Lana didn't want to give him any reason to keep her around, so she thought the direct approach was best.

'The stables?' His amusement wasn't lost on Lana, the glee in being the one to find her extremely apparent. 'You really are lost, aren't you? How about I walk you, just to make sure that you actually make it there.' But his words did nothing to reassure her, if anything, they gave her more reason to worry.

'Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you. You're obviously a busy man. Just point me in the right direction –' she stammered.

'Nonsense!' Roger cut her off. 'Come, its no bother at all, my dear.' He gave her a charming smile and then started to walk in the direction she had come, and as Lana followed, she wondered if she would have to make small talk with him.

'So what _really_ brings you to the palace?'

_Talk about straight to the point…he's definitely not one to mess around._

'Wh – what do you mean?'

'I mean, it's apparent that you're not from around here. I've even asked a few of the palaces more knowledgeable people, and no one seems to have heard of you. Now, if you're not _from_ Tortall, then something important must bring you here…'

This had caught Lana completely off guard. Why was he checking up on her? Was he a naturally suspicious person, or had she done something to give Roger reason to suspect something of her? Questions filled her head until Roger spoke and brought her back to the present.

'Lana?' She realised too late that by reacting to his words that she had given herself away. Roger leant close; close enough for her to feel his breath on her face when he spoke. 'Tell me what it is…I can help you, Lana. I'm a powerful man, and can give you anything that you want! You need not fear me,' Lana tried to edge away, but he grabbed hold of her wrist. 'Tell me why you wanted to see Alanna –' The air around the hand that was holding onto her wrist started to glow a dark red colour, Lana realised it was the colour of his gift. But just as she felt the now familiar tingling sensation, there was a shout behind her. Recognising the voice as his cousins, Roger let go of her arm.

'What's going on here?' Raoul's deep voice echoed through the corridor.

'Roger? What are you doing?' Jonathan's voice was accusing, his mistrust evident. But Roger wasn't listening; he was looking at Lana with a cross between confusion and fear on his face.

'I – I'm sorry, what did you say, cousin?' Not letting Jon answer, he said 'Never mind. There, I brought you to your friends, Lana. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some research I must complete.' Backing away like he'd forgotten something, he made a fast exit to his private rooms.

Jon was looking from Raoul to Lana with puzzlement. 'What just happened here? When you didn't come down to the stable we thought you must've gotten lost.'

'I – I did! I was wondering around for what felt like hours, when Roger found me. He said he'd walk me to the stables to make sure I got there.'

At these words a scowl crossed over Raoul's face.

'Then he asked me what had really brought me to the palace, and when I didn't answer, he grabbed my wrist and asked me what I wanted with Alanna. That's when you found us.'

'Did you see his face, though? When we got to you, he looked…scared! You must have said something, Lana?' Jon replied.

'No…nothing. It must have been when he grabbed my wrist. He checked to see if I had the Gift, like you did yesterday. What he found probably freaked him out – it did Alanna.' But these words didn't have the desired reassuring effect that Lana hoped. In fact, it had the total opposite. Both Jon's and Raoul's faces went pale.

'Impossible.'

'Jon, what do you mean, impossible?'

'Impossible, because Roger couldn't have checked you for the Gift. Since he's come back, he hasn't had it.'

**Please review!**


End file.
